habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Defend Your Pod
Defend Your Pod (DYP) is a user-moderated game, where players have to 'steal' another players colored pod. The last user/team in the game that hasn't gotten their pod stolen wins. There are two versions of this game: singles and teams. Gameplay Singles Version The game starts when 6 players sit down in 6 different colored pods, then the host says go. The players then have to move around the playing area trying to sit on another players colored pod, then saying a phrase. This phrase can either be the pods color, or just GG (good game). There is also a modified version where, when the host says 'Calls Off' then the players don't have to say any phrase, they can just sit on another players chair and that player is out. This goes on each round, every round whenever a person loses the host has to reposition the pods so each player is 2 spaces away from each other yet still accessible by every other player, and they have to take the losing players pod out of the game. This continues until there is 1 person left. That person wins the game. Teams Version This version is basically the same as the Singles version except they're 12 players which are on 6 different colored teams. Then the game continues as it would as with the Singles version but only one person in a team can get out at a time. This makes the game longer. One of the advantages of this version is that, one player can guard the teams two pods while the second player tries to steal other teams pods. This makes this version somewhat easier except the other teams can perform this action as well. One of the disadvantages of this version is that if one players teammate gets out then that player has to go against two people from other teams, making it easy for that player to lose. When there are 2 players left, those players have to choose wether or not to have finals. If they both choose to have finals then the host has to reposition all the pods so two different color pods are connected with all the other color pods that were in the game. The rules of finals are that the first player to reach the other players pod wins. Except you cannot touch the ground. So if any of the two players touch the ground they are automatically out. Strategies Here are some strategies players use when playing DYP. Continuous Moving This strategy goes like this, a player continuously moves back and forth from their pod to their targets pod. Eventually the target has to move or he loses because he is camping. So when the target does move the player using this strategy can easily sit right away and call his/her target out. This strategy should be used when there is 3 or less players as more players = more chances for one of them to sit in his/her pod while he/she is moving back and forth. Furni Required These furnis are required to make any version of DYP. *Version Only 6 Different Colored Pods (no rainbow pods, or pods that have similar colors suggested) *Version Only 12 Colored Pods (6 Different colors but each color has two pods.) Category:Games